


Finto esperto d’anatomia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Più che amici [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Flash-fic che vede protagonisti Gioffredo e Luigi alle prese con un problema intimo.Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerPrompt: Personaggio B ha un problema intimo(quello che più vi ispira), A vuole aiutare ma è molto ingenuo ed imbarazzato, B si improvvisa insegnate d'anatomia (terribile)
Series: Più che amici [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756261





	Finto esperto d’anatomia

Finto esperto d’anatomia

"Ce-certo che m'intendo d'anatomia. Sono insegnante in fondo" esalò Gioffredo.

<In realtà sono diventato insegnante di ginnastica quando ancora non era richiesta la laurea in scienze motorie > pensò. Luigi stava ritto davanti a lui, rosso in volto.

"Questo è imbarazzante comunque" gemette. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sfuggì un gridolino di dolore mentre l'altro toccava la parte gonfia.

Gioffredo sospirò trovandosi la mano sporca di sangue.

< Fortuna non ci voglia chissà quale conoscenza in questo caso >. "Si tratta di emorroidi. Sono parecchio superficiali. Stai fermo mentre ti spalmo il proctolin" ordinò.

Luigi urlò, serrando le dita intorno al palo di metallo del portasciugamani.

"Posso metterlo da solo! Tu le dita lì non le infili" sbraitò.

L'altro ribatté: "Uno è molto esteso e bisogna guardare bene il punto. Due tu appena vedi del sangue svieni. Tre io ho le mani pulite e tu no".

Luigi iniziò a sbraitare, ma gli sfuggì un gemito di piacere mentre l'altro iniziava a spalmare la crema.

<Mi sembra ancor più bello di quando metto la lozione lenitiva sul viso dopo che mi sono fatto la barba >. "Grazie, bro "esalò.


End file.
